drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldrenne Ayschar
Name: Eldrenne Ayschar Born: Maradon, Saldaea Age: 17 Hair: copper red Eyes: green/yellow Skin: cream (pale) Height: tall = Character History = Eldrenne Ayschar was daughter of an experienced and well known officer in the Saldaean army, her entire family were soldiers. She had grown up in Maradon, north in Saldea and knew Shadowspawn well. Being the only daughter, she had 5 brothers, she had learned much about weapons and strategy in war at the same time as her mother used her as a doll to dress up in nice clothes when she was little. That had been given up when Eldrenne was fifteen and still looked more like a boy than a girl. She had always been more interested in her bow than being dressing up, so she didn't really miss it very much. She did behave like a decent young woman should though, her mother had made sure of that. Her life started changing when she was 16, it all happened with a stupid idea. Herself, two of her brothers (they were twins and 1,5 year older than her), a friend of them and a young lord of a minor noble House wanted to see the Blight. Because the boys were so young they hadn't been allowed to come with the warriors; Eldrenne would never be allowed to go there because she was a girl, they had decided to take their horses out for a ride some day and see how far north they could get before they would have to go back, perhaps even far enough to actually see the Blight at a distance? They sneaked out of Maradon and rode hard to the north of the city, they knew it wasn't safe, but they were all young and silly. For a few hours they continued and then stopped. "There's no point in going further, we can't stay out at night, not with Eldrenne with us, your parents would kill us all if anything happened to her," Myken said to her brothers. She tried protesting, saying she could use the bow as well as most men, but her brothers agreed with Myken. "You're not supposed to be out here Eldrenne," they said. "And neither are you!" she replied hotly. The others just climbed up on their horses though and turned south. She had no choice but to follow them back. To their shock a lone rider approached them. Fear struck Eldrenne, maybe her father had somehow discovered where they went and sent someone after them. She'd have thought he'd come himself taking at least fifty men with him though. To their surprise the rider appeared to be a woman. Myken rode ahead to talk to her. "You should not be alone this far north, Lady," he began. "What I do here is my own business, boy," she cut him off with a hard voice and let her hood fall back. Eldrenne studied her curiously. She had seen Aes Sedai before and recognized the ageless look on her face. There were no wrinkles, her skin was as smooth as if she was still in her mid-twenties. Her skin was pale bronze, she was obviously from a southern country, there was no special accent to trace. What made Eldrenne remember the Sister for the rest of her life was her ice cold, pale green eyes, there was some sort of cruelty in her eyes that made Eldrenne's back freeze. "Forgive me, Lady, I did not know you were Aes Sedai. Let us escort you wherever you wish to go." "I am of the Red Ajah, I have no use of little boys who should not be here at all," she sneered at him. 'Red Ajah,' Eldrenne thought, she had heard about them and wondered what a Red was doing up here, so close to the Blight, and alone. "Aes Sedai, your horse, it is hurt, you should not ride him." "Mind your own business boy, I will take care of my horse, he is good enough for what I need him for, now stand away." Eldrenne glanced at the black stallion, his skin was full of whip marks, some weren't even healed, and one was bleeding. Her stomach filled with disgust at the sight of the poor horse. 'If she wasn't Aes Sedai I'd think she was a Darkfriend,' Eldrenne thought, feeling sick. Myken gave way to the Red and she passed them, the white in her horse's eyes showing. She slowed down a little when she came to Eldrenne, and leaned closer. Eldrenne met her studying stare and felt all the blood leaving her face. "Go visit the White Tower some day, child," she said lowly so only Eldrenne heard it, and then she whipped the horse into a gallop and left. They stared after her till she vanished, then her brother Conn looked at her curiously. "What did that woman say to you?" he demanded. "Nothing special," she replied, frowning deeply. Of course, her parents found out where they had been, and they were all punished hard. No one mentioned the creepy Aes Sedai though, for some reason they just didn't feel like mentioning her. Not much happened the rest of that year. But during winter she suddenly started becoming a woman, her breasts and hips filled out so she had to get entirely new dresses and her mother forbid any boyish behaviour. When she looked like a woman she had to behave like a woman, she could still use her bow in a dress. During her seventeenth summer she fell in love for the first time. The lucky one was a young, blonde man, Luan, with startling blue eyes. All the young women in Maradon sighed after him and dressed up to get his attention, and he seemed to like Eldrenne very much. They became good friends, but Eldrenne never dared tell him how she felt. Then the fatal had to happen, the soldiers were going to fight Trollocs, and the night before they left Maradon Luan kissed her. She was in heaven, nothing could happen now. She was so certain he would come back from the battle in triumph and then he would tell her he loved her, something he had forgotten to do before he left. He never did come back though. Her eldest brother, Kyol, gave her the sad news; Luan was killed sometime during the fighting, and was buried with the other fallen. For weeks she cried, and cried and then she cursed all the Shadowsworn and swore she destroy them all. Then one night she had a dream about the Aes Sedai she had met a year ago. Her words returned to her as she woke up from the nightmare where the woman had looked like a female Myrdraal with a Great Serpent ring and a red fringed shawl. "Go visit the White Tower some day, child." "Go visit the White Tower some day." Eldrenne wasn't sure why, but she decided to follow the Red's advice. She announced her decision at breakfast, saying she wanted to become Aes Sedai. To her great wonder and surprise her father did not mind. Her mother travelled with her to Tar Valon and the White Tower where an Accepted took them to the Mistress of Novices. Alizanth Sedai greeted them and when Eldrenne told her why she was there, the Mistress of Novices told her she could indeed channel and was welcome to be enrolled into the Book of Novices... Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios